Olvidando el pasado
by Anacari
Summary: Basado en el libro de Susan Kay. Podra Christine alguna vez olvidar a Erik. Que pasa cuando ambos se reencuentran ¿Podran alguna vez olvidar el pasado?. Tercer Capitulo Reviews! EC.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**__**Olvidando el Pasado**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

* * *

_**Christine:**_

_"Esto no es un diario, no lo es en el sentido corriente del término. No tengo la intención de sentarme sumisamente todos los días para dejar constancia de detalles tan aburridos como qué tomé para desayunar, qué ves­tido encargué a mi costurera y quién dijo qué a quién durante los ensayos. Es desde luego el colmo de la vanidad el dar por hecho que va a haber alguien que vaya a querer leer sobre tu pequeña e insignificante vida dentro de cien años. No quiero que nadie lea nunca este documento, pues si alguien lo lee seguramente me encerrarán en algún sitio para ponerme a salvo y la gente sacudirá la cabeza diciendo: "Pobre Christine, qué pena, pero claro yo siem­pre abrigué la sospecha que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza... Nunca tuvo los pies en el suelo, sabes, ni siquiera de jovencita"_

_"No, esto no es un diario."_

Susan Kay: Contrapunto Erik y Christine.

* * *

**Diario de Christine Daae**

_5- septiembre- 1881_

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde aquel terrible suceso. Desde aquel momento tuve la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida. De olvidar lo pasado y comenzar un nuevo futuro, más debo de confesar que esto me ha sido del todo imposible. Desde que Raoul y yo escapamos no ha habido día que no me persiga. Aquella figura, aquella voz, aquella terrible faz siempre están tan presentes. Temo que jamás podré ser libre del todo. ¿Olvidar? No, me temo que yo nunca podré olvidar. Después de todo el destino me ha encadenado a el sin retorno.

_En sueños me cantó  
y vino a mí.  
Mi nombre pronunció,  
yo lo sentí._

_¿Es esto un sueño más?  
¿O al fin te vi,  
Fantasma de la Ópera? Ya estás,  
ya estás aquí_

_12- septiembre - 1881_

El día de hoy Raoul me ha mencionado por segunda vez la palabra "matrimonio" y es la segunda vez que lo he rechazado. No es que no lo ame, es simplemente que no he podido olvidar. Aquella figura aun no ha desaparecido del todo dentro de mi, muy adentro aun lo veo, acechándome a cada segundo, repitiéndome una y otra vez que solo soy de el y de nadie mas y por mas que lucho al final siempre termino por obedecerle. Es por eso que aun no me he unido a Raoul ya que mis cadenas, mi destino y mi corazón aun le pertenecen a…el.

_¡El Fantasma de la Opera!_

15- septiembre-1881

El día de hoy ha pasado algo inaudito. He recibido una carta del persa quien acompaño a Raoul a mi rescate. No pude leerla con gran detenimiento ya que tenía el pendiente de que Raoul la descubriera por lo que solo la leí una vez. Esta decía más o menos lo siguiente:

Querida Mademoiselle de Changy:

Mis más cordiales saludos. Lamento tanto el tener que molestarla ahora pero es de suma importancia que nos encontremos. Siento el no poder ir por usted yo mismo pero temo encontrarme con el Vizconde y tanto a usted como a mi no nos convendría tal situación. Así que pienso que lo más prudente seria el encontrarnos a solas. Siento el no poder otorgarle mas detalles pero conforme llegue sabrá la razón de mi urgencia. La estaré esperando este sábado a las 8 de la noche en la Madeline.

Hasta entonces

Atte. Nadir

Después de leer esta carta parte de mí se encontraba preocupada. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Erik? Tenia miedo, si, pero si era por Erik tenia que afrontar aquel temor infantil e ir a mi encuentro con el persa.

_25 – noviembre - 1881_

Al llegar a aquel lugar no le reconocí puesto que había pasado ya algún tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro.

"Buenas noches Mademoiselle de Changy".- dijo brevemente

"Daae".- dije gravemente corrigiendo su error. Ante mi respuesta pareció sorprendido.

"De modo que aun no se han casado".- dijo

Solo afirme con mi cabeza. Ante esto juraría ver un brillo de alegría en los ojos de aquel hombre.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo".- dijo.- "me temo que debemos de apresúranos, por favor sígame"-.

Paso un tiempo y al fin llegamos a las puertas de la Rue Scribe. Debo decir que mientras avanzábamos a esta una parte de mi empezó a emocionarse. Estaba segura que al entrar a la casa lo primero que me encontraría seria a Erik, sentado en el órgano como solía estar, sin ningún recuerdo de lo pasado, preparándose para recibirme como siempre lo hacia: con propiedad y cierta alegría, mas me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando esto no sucedió de tal modo. Al entrar a aquel lugar mis ilusiones y anhelos se resumieron a la terrible escena que mis ojos captaron. La habitación en la cual alguna vez yo permanecí ahora estaba completamente destruida. Pentagramas regados por todos lados, el glorioso órgano tirado hecho añicos, la alfombra rasgada, millones de pedazos de cristal regados en ella, simplemente aquel lugar me era irreconocible.

"Lamento el desorden pero simplemente el no pensó que volvería. Dijo que el Vizconde se lo prohibiría. Desde que usted se fue no ha querido ver a nadie, me ha prohibido si quiera el entrar a su habitación. Me he preocupado por el, la verdad es que no se si ha comido, si ha bebido ¡Dios señorita¡Ni siquiera se si aun sigue vivo! Lo lamento pero el le ha echado cerrojo a la puerta y me ha sido imposible el abrirle. No he querido llamar a nadie por temor a que lo encierren por el incidente que ocurrió hace tiempo así que no tuve mas opción que llamarla a usted, dispénseme"

Al oír sus palabras pude notar cierta desilusión en estas lo cual me causo una gran lastima. Se que no era su culpa y de haber estado yo misma en su lugar tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.

No dije nada y me acerque a la puerta. No sabría que me encontraría al cruzarla pero si de ello dependía la vida de Erik no había más remedio que entrar. Lentamente gire la perilla y del mismo modo abrí la puerta. La habitación era oscura y a penas y mis ojos podían distinguir en donde pisaba. Penando que el persa estaba de tras mío me aventure mas a la habitación pero pronto note como una larga figura cerraba la puerta detrás de mi. Al oír el cerrar de esta repentinamente pegue un pequeño grito. Poco a poco mi vista empezó a notar como alguien se movía. De Inmediato aquella figura bruscamente me aventó contra la pared y asustada y atemorizada grite y grite sin control. Esta figura pareció sobresaltarse por lo que rápidamente me hizo callar poniendo una de sus huesudas y frías manos en mi boca.

Estaba segura que era el, esa esencia la cual aquello desprendía me era tan familiar…olor a muerte…

"¡Erik!".- Pronuncie al instante que quito su mano de mi boca

Sin embargo no me contesto.

_**

* * *

**__**Erik:**_

_¡Erik!_

Era ella sin duda alguna. No podría ser otra más que ella. Aquella voz me era tan familiar y claro, era natural puesto que yo mismo la forme. Aun no estaba seguro de el porque de su regreso pero no había muchas razones. La única que podría penar era que el inútil de Nadir la había mandado llamar. Daroga, siempre preocupándote por los demás ¿no es cierto? Siento tanto el no poder darte las gracias puesto que lo que haz hecho no lo considero ningún favor, al contrario, ha sido una insolencia de tu parte.

¡Por que la trajiste!

¡Maldito seas! No tenias por que traerla de nuevo a este lugar. Bien sabes tú que ahora jamás la dejaría ir. Por eso la deje fugarse con su amante, por que, de haberla mantenido mas tiempo a mi lado, me temo que me hubiese convertido en un completo demente psicópata. Dios sabe las cosas que le hubiera hecho

¿Por qué el recordarme lo que nunca podré tener? De seguro ya era casada. De seguro ya había formado una familia con el Vizconde. ¿Por qué el traerme y presumirme algo que nunca seria mío?

Y luego ella¡Madita su inocencia¡Madita niña¿Por que había aceptado regresar¿Por que hasta ahora había aceptado el volver¿Qué acaso no tenia ya todo lo que deseaba¿Que acaso no había logrado todos sus sueños de juventud y anhelos infantiles al fin?

_¿Por qué Christine¿Por qué decidiste Volver?_

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Erik…yo…

-No debiste venir

-Es solo que estaba preocupada

-No tienes por que, puedo cuidarme solo

-Pero Erik...

-No, en este lugar ya no existe ningún cupo para ti así que si me disculpas la puerta esta al lado tuyo te suplico que por favor te retires y dejes que viva mis últimos días en paz"

Se quedo callada unos minutos, era natural, por su expresión podía deducir que esta no era la bienvenida que ella había esperado ¿Qué era lo que quería¿Qué la recibiera con flores y regalos? Lo lamento pero no podía hacer eso, no después de todo lo que sucedió.

En estos momentos lo único que quería era que se fuera de una buena vez ahora que podía. No debía detenerla mas por que de ser así tal vez yo mismo no podría controlarme. No quería que volviera a pasar por aquel camino lleno de espinas que alguna vez tuvimos que recorrer. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, no debía desperdiciarla conmigo. Lo mejor era que se marchara y se olvidara de mí.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? He dicho que te vallas, largo, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir:

_¡No te deseo!_

-¡No! Erik mientes y lo se muy bien. Se que no debí regresar pero no podía soportar la idea de que tu…

-¿De que yo que¿Estuviera muerto? Pues siento el desilusionarte pero mucho me temo que tu dios me ha prohibido el descanso eterno por lo que aun me mantiene vivo y con esta odiosa enfermedad.

-Erik yo pensé que

- ¿Que¿Qué te recibiría como si nada hubiera pasado¡Oh! no Christine me temo que no lo he podido olvidar. Gracias a ti me encuentro en este estado. Ya estarás contenta ¿verdad? Pues ahora que ya te has dado cuenta de mi condición te suplico que te largues y no me vuelvas a buscar jamás

- Erik no me iré de aquí, he venido por una razón. Veo que tu situación ha empeorado, se que puedo serte útil, por favor no me eches de nuevo, no lo soportaría. Por favor.

- Ah y estoy seguro de que a tu marido le encantaría la idea ¿no es así? Ya puedo oírlo "Erik me alegro de que su situación haya mejorado, Christine es una gran enfermera, creo que debería visitarlo mas seguido¡En hora buena hombre! dejare que se quede con usted el tiempo que sea necesario."

-Erik no es…

-Por favor ¡prénsalo¿Y después que? me dejaras aquí solo después de que me vaya. Dejaras que mi cadáver se pudra en este maldito lugar mientras tú y tu limpia conciencia se marchan felizmente en tranquilidad y paz puesto que ya no tienen esa maldita sombra acechándolas a cada momento.

-No es mi intención el quedarme aquí el tiempo que te queda y no hacer nada. He venido para salvarte, quiero que vivas ¿No lo entiendes? Si no es por ti por lo menos hazlo por mí.

-¡Pues no te necesito! Por eso te deje ir, te deje ir por que ¡no te quiero! no quiero que estés aquí ni que me ayudes que bastante bien estoy. Vete anda, corre al lado de tu dulce esposo y déjame. ¿Qué acaso no eres feliz? Por Dios niña te doy la oportunidad de vivir tu propio cuento de hadas. Por favor no lo eches a perder que bastante me ha costado.

-Es que…no hay ningún cuento de hadas ¡Erik!

Y entonces vi como se soltó a llorar sin control alguno.

Me quede completamente sin palabras. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno este es mi primer fan fic que hago del "Fantasma de la Opera" en español así que espero que a todos les guste. Este fan fic como pudieron ver tiene elementos del libro de Susan Kay, también se sitúa después de que Christine huye con Raoul y deja a Erik. Utilizare algunas frases de los libros y algunas letras del musical los cuales aclaro no me pertenecen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Manden sus comentarios. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Olvidando el pasado_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

* * *

****

**Nadir**

Paso un momento desde que entro a la habitación. Empezaba a preocuparme por lo que trate de abrir la puerta mas me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando esta se abrió sin que yo hiciera esfuerzo alguno. A continuación me adentre a aquellos confines oscuros mas sufrí un sobresalto cuando mis ojos captaron tal escena. Tirada en el suelo se encontraba la señorita Daae, a decir verdad jamás había visto a una persona en tal estado, lloraba desconsoladamente, parecía deshecha, y a su lado estaba Erik contemplándola con una expresión de suma preocupación.

Lentamente note como Erik comenzaba a acercarse a ella y lenta y cuidadosamente la fue levantando del suelo hasta ponerla de pie frente a el.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió Christine?

Ella simplemente bajo la mirada tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres. El silencio fue finalmente interrumpido cuando ella hablo

-Desde que Raoul me llevo a vivir con el mi vida cambio radicalmente, lamentablemente no puedo decir que para bien. A decir verdad no he podido descifrar hasta el día que hoy que fue lo que sucedió. En el momento en el que huimos y nos restablecimos a las afueras de Paris Raoul empezó a cambiar.

Note aquellos cambios cuando le mencione que deseaba volver a cantar en la Opera. ¡Dios Erik si le hubieses visto…! Se puso tan furioso. Me dijo que como era posible que después de todo lo que había sucedido quisiera yo regresar a aquel lugar. Nunca le había visto así, era como si de repente este hombre tan bueno y gentil se convirtiera en un verdadero monstruo. Estaba aterrada, me era totalmente irreconocible.

Desde aquel momento trató por todos los medios que yo no saliera de la casa a menos que fuese acompañada por una de sus escoltas. La mayoría del tiempo no salíamos. El siempre estaba de viaje por lo que me quedaba sola mas aun así no podía salir, sus sirvientes me lo impedían. Poco a poco aquel lugar empezó a convertirse en una jaula, una cárcel de oro. Me sentía tan sofocada en aquel lugar que no pude Erik. Cuando me llego aquella carta debo admitir que parte de mi sintió gran alivio y al fin, después de 3 meses, pude ver un pequeño rayo de luz en aquella oscuridad. Erik he cometido un grave error por lo que ahora que puedo he decidido remendarlo. Mi decisión me ha traído grandes desgracias. Solo espero que esta pueda cambiarse después de tanto tiempo. Lo siento…

Y al decir esto la señorita Daae le abrazo con tal fuerza que pude notar como Erik ponía una expresión de sumo terror. La miro y de repente note como Erik se apartaba de ella bruscamente para después mirar un punto en su faz, era evidente que la señorita tenia un moretón en un costado de su frente, de no haber sido por Erik jamás lo hubiese notado.

-¿Fue el? – le dijo cortadamente

-¡Oh! Erik fue una torpeza de mi parte…simplemente me caí…

Era evidente que mentía, de ser lo contrario no hubiese tratado de evitar el contacto visual con Erik. Hubo silencio por unos instantes y después la voz de Erik se hizo oír, esta vez con aquel tono de enojo y amenaza que tanto temía. Esta vez voltio a verme.

-Lo matare, te juro que lo matare

Agache mi cabeza, nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquel joven se hubiese atrevido a tanto,

-Erik por favor no hagas esto peor de lo que ya es, no tiene caso.- dijo apartándose de el y mirando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Qué no tiene caso?

Lo que dijo a continuación no fue más que una sarta de maldiciones en mi lengua nativa, la señorita Daae parecía del todo aterrada y con respecto a mi quede sorprendido, nunca hubiese imaginado que Erik podía perder todo su buen genio en tan solo unos segundos. Minutos después y al ver la reacción de la señorita ante tal acto pareció calmarse. Lentamente volteo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Dispénsame, no fue mi intención asustarte de ese modo.

Ella simplemente bajo la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-Debes de estar agotada.- le dijo y le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomo y note como la empezó a guiar hasta la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Me quede en el corredor unos minutos y luego Erik salio cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Se ha quedado dormida.-me informo

-Erik no puedo creer que el vizconde se haya atrevido a tanto.- le dije sorprendido

No me respondió y se dirigió a la habitación de la que los tres habíamos salido minutos atrás. Me le quede viendo con gesto de suma preocupación pero me aseguro que no tenia de que preocuparme y con esto cerro la puerta. Al ver que no podía hacer nada mas me dirigí a la salida y deje atrás al desdichado par a quienes no volví a ver si no mas adelante,

**

* * *

**

**Christine**

Después de que salio me quede dormida. No puedo decir que fue un sueño placentero ya que en el no pude evitar el recordar aquella noche en la cual Raoul se atrevió a poner un dedo encima de mí. Fue el día en que le mencione que deseaba regresar a la Opera. Se puso tan furioso, me amenazo, me dijo que si yo me atrevía a volver jamás me lo perdonaría. Trate de explicarle que era algo que yo deseaba pero no me escucho. Mi error fatal llego cuando le mencione a Erik. Se puso como loco y fue ahí donde no midió su fuerza y me pego. Después trato de enmendar su error con una serie de disculpas, me aseguro que jamás volvería suceder y cumplió, pero debo decir que aquella imagen jamás logro salir de mi cabeza por lo que cada vez que lo recordaba me asustaba.

No logre conciliar el sueño y fue tanto mi temor que me desperté de un golpe gritando. Mas mi sopesa fue grande cuando una figura al lado de mi cama me tomo las manos.

-Christine¿estas bien?- me dijo tranquilamente

No conteste simplemente baje mi cabeza. A continuación una vela a mi derecha se encendió y note como la cara de Erik se transformaba en una de seriedad. Ha decir verdad empecé a imaginar en todo lo que haría Erik al enterarse de la forma en que Raoul me trato, por lo que no quise discutir aquel tema, mas cuando este me pregunto no tuve la fuerza necesaria y me solté a llorar.

**

* * *

**

**Erik**

¡Esto era inconcebible! Nunca me hubiese imaginado que el maldito chico se hubiese atrevido a tocar a Christine. Desde un inicio me había percatado de que no era una persona decente después de todo. Aquella noche, la primera noche que saque a Christine a dar un paseo note como el vizconde cambia de personalidad, y mas note los cambios de actitud cuando lo vi con sus "amigos" aquel día.

Pobre Christine ahora mas que nada siento lastima por ella. La pobre niña estaba enamorada y ¿Quién puede culparla? A su edad los enamoramientos nos dejan ciegos y no podemos ver lo que esta más allá de nuestras narices. De haber sabido de tan terribles consecuencias nunca la hubiera dejado marcharse con ese chico, ahora más que nada me arrepiento de tal decisión.

Pasaron dos días y durante estos no hice otra cosa mas que cuidar de Christine. Cada mañana al levantarme preparaba una cubeta con agua caliente, agarraba un par de gasas y me adentraba a la habitación de la chica para que cada mañana le curara aquella herida que llevaba en la frente. Durante estos días Christine pareció tranquilizarse, por lo menos ya no lloraba en las noches, ya no tenía tantas pesadillas.

El tercer día al llegar después de comprar la despensa me encontré con la novedad de que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea leyendo lo que parecía ser un libreto de Opera. Al verme se puso de pie rápidamente y note como de repente se puso a temblar.

-Descuida querida, soy yo- Le dije rápidamente mientras iba dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio y siguió leyendo las hojas de papel. Después de guardado los alimentos me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué lees?- le dije curiosamente

-Oh, es solo una parte de Fausto- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la mesita donde había tomado el libreto minutos atrás.

Me levante a continuación y me acerque a ella mientras me daba la espalda, no dije nada y repentinamente la abrace por detrás recargando mi rostro en su hombro. A decir verdad nunca espere que me respondiera tal abrazo mas mi sorpresa fue grande cuando la joven se volteo y me abrazo. Así permanecimos unos instantes hasta que me soltó y volvió a verme y, fue ahí donde note las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Pobre, estaba en un estado lamentable.

-Erik…dis…discúlpame no fue mi intención

-Esta bien, te entiendo, después de todo no es sencillo por lo que estas pasando

-No, no es solo por esto, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, nunca quise que esto fuese acabar así. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez este fue mi castigo, si, pienso que lo tengo bien merecido

-No Christine, no digas eso, el único culpable aquí soy yo, nunca quise que lastimarte de esta manera, de haber sabido las intenciones de aquel muchacho yo..yo.

-Lo se Erik pero mis actos tuvieron consecuencias, ahora lo se, solo espero que algún día me perdones por no haberme dado cuanta de lo que tenia en frente de mi.

Y después de haber dicho esto no pude responder, ya que se encerró en su recamara. Desee tanto en aquel momento que las circunstancias de nuestro recuento no hubieran sido estas. Ha decir verdad esperaba que Christine regresara con lo que le pedí el día en que la deje ir con el vizconde.

"_Ya sé que no es de buena educación pedirlo, pero de verdad me gus­taría muchísimo tener su invitación de boda... para mi colección, sabe. Escrita a mano y entregada en mano..., no se puede uno fiar del correo... aquí abajo. Así que, joven¿hará esto por mí..., me jura volverla a traer el día antes de la boda y entregarme esa invitación? Prometo que no les retendré mucho tiem­po... Pero me atrevo a creer que en semejante día estará permitido besar a la novia¿no es así?"_

Aquel día le permití marcharse con la persona que siempre he amado, mas nunca me imagine en el gran error que cometí aquel día pensando que el muchacho tal vez la haría feliz. En que error caí, en que grave error.

* * *

N/A¡Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado este fic en meses, ha decir verdad no tenia el mayor interés en continuarlo pero al ver que empezaban a llegar los reviews pues, decidí continuarlo ¡solo por ustedes, Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo próximamente que se pone mejor. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Olvidando el pasado**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Erik**

"_De una patada me qui­tó las muletas del odio que me habían sostenido durante tanto tiempo y me hizo erguirme con desvalido asombro, mientras que con las manos me bus­caba la cara y me la arrimaba una vez más a la suya"._

Susan Kay: Contrapunto Erik y Christine

* * *

**Erik**

Me seguía reprochando una y otra vez el haber cometido la grandísima estupidez de dejar ir a Christine con el vizconde. ¡Era increíble! Por mas que lo pensaba no lograba comprender por que no había visto sus verdaderas intenciones. No dudo que la haya amado en algún momento pero al parecer aquel amor que prometía ser del todo puro e inocente término en transformarse en una obsesión.

Si, la deseaba solo para el y no me cabía la menor duda de aquello, no a mi puesto que la obsesión era en si un sentimiento que yo mismo sentía hacia ella. Pero aunque lo que sintiéramos por Christine fuese similar aun quedaba el acto de agresión que se había cometido.

Algo que no le podía perdonar al maldito chico era que se hubiera atrevido a poner una mano encima de ella. Sabia muy bien que Christine no era del tipo de mujeres que sabian defenderse, no, esas solo se encontraban en los burdeles y en las calles. Christine era mas del tipo sumiso e inocente y el hecho de que se aprovechara de ella solo por que no quiso hacer su santa voluntad me pareció un acto de suma cobardía. Para terminarlo todo ya habían pasado una semana, considerable tiempo para poder encontrarla y ¿donde estaba el caballero? Ni noticia de el lo que solo significaba un abandono y desinterés de su parte.

¡Como le odiaba! pensé que podía perdonarle el que se hubiera entrometido en mis planes y por eso hasta le deje el camino libre pero ¿qué hizo? Lo estropeo todo el muy imbécil y para empeorarlo se atrevió a tocarla.

Como fuese el caso tratando de canalizar mis sentimientos hacia el joven de pronto me vino a la cabeza lo que Christine me había mencionado horas atrás. Aquella respuesta con la que me dejo me hizo darme cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un terrible malentendido. Admito que me enfurecí cuando regreso puesto que aun me quedaban los dolorosos recuerdos pero ¿perdonar? eso quedo aclarado el día en que me demostró su inmensa devoción hacia mí. Aquel día en que le deje ir me di cuenta de que era devotamente mía y que por fin me pertenecía.

"_De repente había dejado de ser el maestro, era el alumno..., pues tenía sus brazos rodeándome el cuello, sus acariciantes manos apretándome con insistencia la cabeza, empujándome hacia delante con increíble fuerza para que la abrazara._

_Cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos me supo a lágrimas, pero era imposible distinguir si eran mías o de ella. Más y más se sumergió en aquel abrazo, extrayéndome como una per­la perdida del movedizo lodo del fondo del océano, arrastrándome impla­cablemente con ella hacia la abrasadora luz del día"_

¡Me había besado! pese a la repugnante faz a la que fui condenado ¡Se había atrevido a besarme¡A mi!

Después de eso no tuve el valor para obligarla a quedarse ya que pese a todo fue la única que pudo darme lo que se me había negado desde hace mucho tiempo ¡un beso! un simple beso.

No, los dos asuntos no podían quedarse así como así y por ello trate de buscarles una eficaz solución mas me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida cuando todo aquello se arreglo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me encontraba a la mañana siguiente preparando el desayuno cuandoaparecio Christine en la entrada de la cocina, parecía completamente pálida por lo que me apresure hacia donde se encontraba. Le pregunte que le sucedida pero no me respondió, simplemente me entrego lo que parecía ser un pedazo de periódico. Al leer el titulo del artículo debo decir que mi corazón empezó a latir con una repentina fuerza.

_Tragedia en la mansión de los Changys, el último de su clase muere a causa de un asalto._

¡Había muerto! Al leer el articulo este mencionaba que la noche anterior la mansión había sido asaltada por lo que parecía ser un grupo armado. Decía de cómo el vizconde tratando de defender la gran adquisición se interpuso en el camino de los bandidos lo que le costo la vida al ser acuchillando por uno de ellos. La policía abrió una investigación mas aun no se había descubierto el paradero de los asaltantes.

Al acabar de leer el capitulo mire a Christine quien aun permanecía delante de mi con una cara tan blanca como el papel.

-Vamos Christine necesitas sentarte-.Le dije y con esto la guié hasta la sala donde se sentó. La mire unos instantes y después de unos minutos me voltio a ver con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Erik he de ser una persona horrible, tal vez esto no habría sucedido de yo haber estado allí

-Lo dudo, de haber estado tú en aquel lugar tal vez no estarías aquí, además no veo el modo en que esto se pudiese haber evitado.

-Pero, no entiendo, la casa siempre estuvo bien protegida. Erik se que Raoul no era precisamente la mejor de las personas, pero nadie se merece algo así. ¡Oh Erik! nunca quise que esto pasara pero, aun cuando me apena su muerte no estoy completamente destrozada. ¿Soy mala por ello? después de todo Raoul siempre vio por mi y entonces ¿Por qué no me siento del todo triste?

-Creo que no te puedo contestar. Pienso que esa es un pregunta que tu sola te debes de responder.

Con esto permaneció callada unos minutos. Conociendo a Christine sabía que se lo reprocharía una y otra vez así que tratando de remediar la situación le agarre las manos y le dije lo siguiente.

- No puedes reprocharte algo en lo que no tuviste nada que ver. Lamentablemente el destino juega de manera misteriosa. No puedes seguir pensando en ello por que me temo que solo así no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida. Tampoco digo que debas olvidar lo sucedido pero lo recomendable es que no pienses en ello como en una desgracia si no como una nueva oportunidad que se te ha otorgado.

-¿Una oportunidad dices?

-No quiero sonarte algo desalmado pero hay que ser francos en estos asuntos. El Vizconde cometió un crimen atroz y lamentablemente esta fue la consecuencia de su acto. Un castigo divino si prefieres llamarlo así.

-¡Erik!

- Lo lamento pero así son las cosas y ahora que nuestro querido caballero ha partido, no veo el motivo por el cual no puedas continuar con tu carrera. ¿No es eso lo que deseas Christine¿Te gustaría volver a cantar? Solo dímelo. Unas cuantas cartitas a la oficina y veré que te den el papel estelar de la próxima puesta en escena.

Permaneció pensativa unos instantes. Se le notaba algo aturdida y no era para menos. Creo que había cometido una gran indiscreción al comentarle lo de la opera. Uno no puede manejar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¡Que idiota! Olvidaba que Christine aun era joven, sujeta a las emociones como una pequeña niña a su madre, no le era fácil procesar tanta información.

-Lo siento, podemos dejar ese asunto para después. Veo que el día de hoy ya tienes bastante con lo de tu amado Vizconde. Bien, deberás disculparme hay un par de asuntos los cuales debo de atender. Te veré mas tarde.

Y con esto me dispuse a retirarme mas me sobresalte cuando me tomo por el brazo haciéndome que yo me volviese sorprendido. Había tirado el pedazo de papel a la chimenea y ahora permanecía enfrente de mí con los ojos cristalinos pero a la vez serenos. No me moví ni un milímetro, estaba como en un sueño el cual no quería que terminase. Lentamente fue levantando su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla y con esto fue acercando más y más su cara a la mía.

Cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos no me supo a lágrimas. Esta vez fue un beso calido he inocente al principio pero mientras mas nos sumergíamos en aquelantiguo oceano el cual, mentras avanzabamos,se fue volviendo profundo, tanto que temía que me ahogase por lo que me aparte de ella súbitamente. Sorprendida ante mi reacción bajo su cara y pude notar como un par de lagrimas se deslizaron hasta llegar a mis pies. Estaba tan abrumado y tan apenado al mismo tiempo que no pude decirle nada por lo que salí de la casa lo mas rápido que pude para dejarla así sola.

* * *

**N/A**¡Hola! Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. LAMENTO EL NO HABERLO CONTINUADO ANTES pero acabo de terminar la escuela y al fin tuve el tiempo de poner el nuevo capitulo.No se preocupen que ahora si el siguiente les prometo que va estar mejor nn. Bueno gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews y gracias por haber leído el fic. ¡Nos vemos luego! 


End file.
